1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light guide plate and a related backlight module, and more particularly, to a light guide plate and a related backlight module with the optical microstructure to increase luminance and uniformity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The light guide plate is utilized to transform a point light source into a planar light source. The lighting unit is disposed on the lateral surface of the light guide plate. The beam outputted from the lighting unit can enter the light guide plate and transmit out of the light emitting surface of the light guide plate to form the planar light source. The optical microstructure is selectively disposed on the low surface, the upper surface (the light emitting surface), the lateral surface (the light inputting surface) and the inner of the light guide plate for uniformity of the planer light source. The optical microstructure can be adapted to destroy total internal reflection of the light guide plate to guide the beam transmitted through the light emitting surface. The conventional optical microstructure includes the hemisphere structure, the V-cut structure and the R-cut structure, which have drawbacks of luminance nonuniformity, low luminance and edge leakage.